Acacia (Green Worldz)
|-|Acacia= |-|Transformed Acacia= Summary Acacia is one of the Hybrid Humans in Green Worldz, a race of monsters that can manipulate the plants that have taken over the world, forcing them to rapidly evolve. Acacia leads a small army of Giant Silk Moths to attack the weapons workshop on Ikebukuro. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Acacia Origin: Green Worldz Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hybrid Human, former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than any human, made a large scar on Akira Urabe's forehead by flicking him with her finger, claims to be stronger than all of her pets put together) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before, easily defeated all human fighters that had managed to slice her previous form into pieces, created roots big enough to stop a bus that Plan Z Iwatobi pulled at her) | At least Small Building level (Even stronger than before, imitating Plan Z Iwatobi's form, stronger than a Hybrid Human that gave Iwatobi trouble in the future, overwhelmed Akira) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to regular human fighters, could somewhat fight Iwatobi), likely Supersonic reactions by powerscaling | At least Subsonic (Stronger than before), likely Supersonic reactions by powerscaling | Supersonic (Imitating Plan Z Iwatobi's form, stronger than a Hybrid Human that gave Iwatobi trouble in the future, overwhelmed Akira) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Should be tougher than giant insects and regular humans), possibly higher (Managed to stop Iwatobi's chainsaw with her root hands once) | Small Building level (Much stronger than before, used roots to stop a bus Iwatobi was pulling at her) | At least Small Building level (Barely hurt by Akira's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Melee range, at least several hundred meters with plants (Could shoot a building from multiple city blocks away near the end of the manga) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Plant Manipulation: Hybrid Humans force nearby plants to undergo rapid evolution, and they can control these evolved plants in battle. Acacia can create a "exoskeleton" made of roots and flowers to fight, and she can similarly create large roots to attack the enemy or thorn-like whips to use as weapons. * Regeneration: Hybrid Humans have powerful regeneration abilities. Acacia can quickly regenerate her arms and the top part of her head. Upon being slashed into multiple pieces by Akira and the others, her heart burrowed into the ground, quickly sprouting a large flower pod from which she emerged with a new body. * Shapeshifting: Acacia is capable of transforming her physical appearance, as seen when she took on a form similar to Iwatobi under the effects of Plan Z to fight Akira Urabe. Key: Base | True Form | Transformed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Green Worldz Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Brawlers Category:Plant Users Category:Whip Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9